Changing Worlds Sequel ::: M Version
by Ishty
Summary: When 'old friends' resurface, new terror will arise. TIVA !-! NOW ON HIATUS !-! Cause Chapter 14 got 0 reviews..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don´t own them. **

**Spoilers: NONE and I swear I won't write any comments about S7 episodes in my author notes. (grins)**

**Summary: When 'old friends' resurface, new terror will arise. **

Note: The following events take place 3 weeks after 'Changing Worlds' ended. If you haven't read it, please do so now. Otherwise things may confuse you.

_Dear Producers, please be so kind and stay out of my head next time, 'my' Ziva was NCIS first (laughs). Thank you^^_

* * *

**(Crime scene)**

Once the team, minus Ziva, reached the scene of crime, they were greeted by a young police officer.

"Finally!" the officer exclaimed.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "We don't drive with sirens, Officer," he sharply said before continuing, "What happened?"

"Runner over there," he pointed to a middle aged man standing a few meters near a police car, "found the victim around 7 am."

"When we got here, we noticed that the palm of her hand showed a mark of a navy insignia. That's when we called you."

"Alright, we'll take over from here," Gibbs dismissed the police officer.

"Yes, sir."

Gibbs then turned around towards his two agents, "Both sketch."

"DiNozzo, photos. McGee, bag and tag."

"Yes, Boss." They answered simultaneous.

Shortly afterward the M.E. Van arrived. Gibbs, who had taken the statement from the runner, went to greet his old friend.

"Oh my, the poor dear," stated Ducky as he saw the newest victim and soon to be guest in his morgue.

"Runner found her around 7 am. He called the police, who called us," Gibbs informed his friend, as Ducky took the victim's liver temperature.

"Giving the low temperatures last night, I can't determine an explicit time of death yet..."

"Duck."

"However, I can narrow it down to 6-10 hours."

"Death by strangulation?" probed the gray-haired agent as he pointed to the woman's neck.

"Most likely, also the purple marks on her abdomen show that an internal bleeding might play a role too."

"Won't be sure before you haven't checked that out," concluded Gibbs, which earned him a smile from Ducky.

"I see you are not too old to finally learn to be patient, Jethro."

"Duck," warned the team leader.

"Very well," smiled the M.E. before his expression became serious again. "Her state of undress..." he began to say but was interrupted by Gibbs, "I know."

* * *

**(Early midday - Bullpen)**

As Gibbs, Tony and McGee where visiting the scene of their new case, Ziva was left alone, sitting on her desk. While her cast had been taken off the day before, she still had to pass the firearm evaluation in order to be allowed to go back into field.

The stack of cold cases which Gibbs had left on her desk this morning didn't helped against the rising boredom.

After some time she noticed that someone was observing her. She lifted her head fractionally so that she could see her surroundings better and saw Director Vance leaning on the railing of the catwalk.

Not wanting to make him aware of her knowing that he was watching her, she resisted the urge to furrow her eyebrows and continued to work instead.

* * *

**(Meanwhile Crime Scene)**

"It's time for the ninja to join us, Boss," complained Tony as he took another set of photos.

"We would be a lot faster," mumbled McGee next to him.

"If you two are done with throwing tantrums, go back to work," growled Gibbs after he slapped them both upside the head.

* * *

**(Bullpen)**

When Gibbs returned a while later to the Bullpen he found his desk-bound agent hunched over another report.

"Watcha doin?" he asked over the room divider beside her desk, from where he observed her.

"Reading," was her short answer.

"Cold case?" probed the agent further, also he had a suspicion what the file held within.

"If you want to call the file, which Mossad gave me."

"You think something is amiss?"

"I do not know..." she growled frustrated, "It is just a gut feeling, yes?" she said, turning her chair a bit to the right so that she was facing him.

"You got this report for 5 weeks," trailed Gibbs off.

"But I did not had an observer breathing down my back then," Ziva replied agitated.

"Neck, breathing down your neck," corrected Gibbs her gently, "Who?"

"Vance," sighed Ziva as she pointed with her head upstairs, "When you were out he watched me for 56 minutes from the catwalk."

"Which made you suspicious of the past events," concluded Gibbs quietly as he made his way to his desk, looking at the catwalk while doing so.

"Yes."

"Maybe I'm wrong," she said after a while, looking directly at her boss.

"Always trust your instincts," advised Gibbs before he walked out of his team area, in search of new coffee.

Ziva knew that Gibbs was right. After all he had told her almost the same words after she nearly got killed by Hoffmann. _"Y__ou got to trust your judgment Ziva. The moment you don't, it won't be almost...__"_ those word still rung in her ears.

* * *

**(Crime Scene)**

"McGoo!"

"What?" An annoyed McGee replied.

"You finished?" teased Tony.

"If you would help me carry the equipment and evidence back to the van, then yes."

Grinning at his colleague, Tony picked up the evidence and loaded it into the truck.

"Why don't you say so, McProbie."

They had just shut the door of the van when a shot rung out...

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously:**_

_Grinning at his colleague, Tony picked up the evidence and loaded it into the truck. _

"_Why don't you say so, McProbie."_

_They had just shut the door of the van when a shot rung out..._

* * *

**(Bullpen)**

Ziva was hunched over the Mossad report once again when a notepad went flying across her desk.

"Victim's name is on the first page."

"Yes, Gibbs," she replied, reluctantly putting the report aside.

Gibbs who had observed her reactions, sighed before leaning down, his hands flat on her desk for support.

"We'll talk about the other thing tonight. See what we can come up with," stated the gray-haired agent, hoping to reassure the young Israeli somewhat.

"Yes, Gibbs."

"The dead Petty Officer needs your attention right now," ordered the team leader in a unlikely friendly tone of voice.

Upon her nod he made his way to get some coffee. He was a few meters away from his agent's desk when she called him.

As she got the attention of her boss she continued, "Where are Tony and McGee?"

"Finishing up the scene. Should be back soon."

* * *

**(Vance Office)**

Lost in thought, the Director of NCIS, Leon Vance, stared at his phone. He hadn't heard from his friend since two and a half weeks, too long for his liking.

Has his friend gotten caught or worse, was he dead? Vance pulled his desk drawer open and searched for a tooth pick. After his wife's last trip into his office, all his tooth picks had been confiscated.

Grumbling to himself, he gave up and called Cynthia.

"Yes, Director?"

"Do you know where my wife put them?"

He was pretty sure that his secretary knew what he was talking about. After all his beloved other half has taken them out with her for everyone to see. Which had lead to a mayor discussion at home. 'Stealing' his stress relievers was one thing, undermining his authority in front of his staff was another story.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But she put them into the trash can."

"Alright."

"If you want I could organize you new ones, Sir." Cynthia offered. She may didn't liked her new boss very but without those picks he was going to be much moodier. Not that she didn't laughed inwardly as his wife came out with her arms full of them.

"That would be very nice of you."

"You'll have them tomorrow, Director."

"Thanks," answered Leon before he cut the connection. At least one loyal employee. Or so he thought.

Tapping with his pen on the file in front of him, his mind drifted of to his friend once again.

The plan he had came up with his friend, months ago, was taking awful long to proceed.

Vance was about to return to work when his computer alerted him of a new e-mail.

_'5 pm. Usual location. Do not be late.'_

* * *

**(Bullpen an hour later)**

"Should they not be back by now?"

Looking up from his paperwork, he thought for a moment before picking up the phone, "Abs?"

'Gibbsman!'

"You got the evidence yet?"

'Evidence? We got...'

Before she could have finished the sentence Gibbs had hung up.

"Try Tony's," he told Ziva as he dialed McGee's number.

"It is ringing but he does not answers," she reported.

"Same here," said Gibbs as he took his gun and badge out of the desk drawer, "Come on."

Together they went to the car park.

* * *

**(MTAC)**

After dismissing everyone out of the video conference room, Vance locked the door and went over to type something into the controls. A few seconds later the rainbow screen was replaced.

"Hello, my friend," a mysterious man greeted him.

"Hello," Vance replied, an evil smirk making its way on his face.

"You got any news for me?" The man asked.

"I'm afraid it's not very much I can tell you. Except that everyone seems to have gone back to normal."

"No one expects anything?"

"No," laughed Leon, "They seem pretty obvious and have started to go on."

"Ziva, too?" the man checked.

"Yes, my friend. Like I told you last time, she is a probationary agent now. Her injuries have healed well and she'll be back into field work very soon. Under Gibbs' lead, once again."

"Those are great news."

"Indeed."

"What about this DiNozzo?"

"Still a pain in the ass. Maybe bigger than Gibbs."

"Leon."

"There's nothing I can do at the moment. If I would forbid them to be together it would surely arouse suspicion. And a suspicious Agent Gibbs could bring an end to our plan."

"I understand," sighed the man.

"We'll get rid of DiNozzo and Gibbs soon enough."

"I hope so my friend. I hope so."

After a few seconds of silence the mysterious man changed the conversation to their main objective.

"I suppose we can start with phase two then?"

"I'm not sure. I heard SecNav had ordered an investigation of the heads of the Navy."

"As have I. Do not worry my friend, we will clean your slate before they reach you."

"Thank you."

"Afterward you shall bring your men into position."

"Of course."

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously:**_

"_As have I. Do not worry my friend, we will clean your slate before they reach you." _

"_Thank you."_

"_Afterward you shall bring your men into position."_

"_Of course."_

* * *

**(With Gibbs and Ziva)**

Arriving at the scene of crime, they saw the NCIS van still parked where the team had left it in the morning.

"Where are they?" Gibbs growled as Ziva and he made their way over.

"Blood," the gray haired agent cursed once they had a better view on the surroundings of the car.

"Gibbs!" called Ziva from afar and pointed to the backdoor of the van.

There were several bullets holes visible, along with more blood.

Wide eyed and with a frown on her face, Ziva turned to Gibbs.

"Let's take a look around," he suggested calmly. His voice wasn't betraying the uneasiness he felt within.

It wasn't four minutes after they had arrived, when a police car pulled up.

"Stop!"

"NCIS Agents," returned Gibbs and showed his badge to the over eager police officer.

"Do you know what happened," asked Ziva.

"You don't know?" replied the officer frowning.

Gibbs, at the end of his patience, chose this moment to intervene, "If we would know, we wouldn't ask. Now TELL US!" The last part he nearly shouted into the face of the young man in front of him.

"Uhm.. My station reported a shooting where some of you folks where part of. It also said two agents down. EMT was on it's way," he stuttered.

"Secure the scene," ordered the gray-haired agent as he hurried back to the car.

Upon seeing the frown return on the young man's face, Ziva assured, "We will let someone come to take over."

* * *

**(Hospital – 20 minutes later)**

Since the scene wasn't far from Bethesda, they decided to check this hospital first.

"Two of my agents got admitted. Where are they?" barked Gibbs, showing his badge impatiently to the elder nurse.

"Name?"

"What do.." the team leader started angrily, but Ziva gently placed a hand on his arm and took over, "Special Agent Timothy McGee and Anthony DiNozzo."

"Ah, yes. There were admitted."

Ziva could already feel Gibbs anger rising behind her, "What is their status?"

"I can only give this information to direct relatives."

"Agent DiNozzo is my husband. Can you tell me now how he is?" replied Ziva, not missing a beat, while also feeling Gibbs' famous stare on her.

The nurse gave her a doubtful look, "I'll inform a doctor that you are here," she replied, going back to her paperwork.

With nothing else to say, the pair reluctantly made their way over to a row of seats.

"Married, huh?" Gibbs broke the silence and gave her a small smile.

"It was just to get information," replied Ziva slightly sheepish.

"Could have fooled me," smirked the older agent, which earned him a dark glare from his newest Probationary Agent.

* * *

**(Four Hours later)**

"Gibbs?"

"Hm.."

"They are going to be ok, yes?" Ziva quietly asked.

"Yes."

Gibbs tried to sound positive, while his gut was sending him constantly different messages. The lost look on Ziva's face wanting him to protect her more than ever.

"You do not sound very convinced of that."

Gibbs sighed, of course she would notice his inner battle.

"That's because I really don't know this time."

If it was even possible, the Israeli's posture became more upset and all of a sudden she just seemed younger and more vulnerable to him. Gibbs cursed himself the moment the words left his mouth.

The last thing he wanted to archive was making her feel sadder. Not knowing what to say after his slip he just drew her into his arms.

**(Another fifty minutes went by without an update)**

"Should we not inform Abby?" Ziva asked, having stopped her pacing, which she had started about a half an hour ago.

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah, but let's see if we can get any information before doing so."

"Probably the best," sighed Ziva and started pacing again.

"Ziva," exclaimed her boss, standing up also, "Sit down. You're wearing a hole into the damn floor." He guided her back to the chairs.

First being irritated, Ziva sat down with a frown lining her face as she studied the floor.

"I do not see a hole, Gibbs."

The gray-haired agent could barely hide the grin which threatened to appear on his face.

He was about to explain the idiom to Ziva, who kept staring at him as she expected an answer, when a young doctor made his way over to them.

"Ms. DiNozzo?"

Gibbs lightly nudged Ziva, "That's you," he whispered into her ear.

Suddenly wide awake again she raised to great the doctor, closely followed by Gibbs.

"Your husband will be ok," the doctor immediately reassured.

"The bullet didn't hit anything vital. His arm will be stiff for some time, but he's going to make a full recovery."

"What about our friend, Timothy McGee," Ziva asked, silently seeking comfort in Gibbs presence right next to her.

"Ah yes," the doctor browsed through another file in his hand, "Well unfortunately he wasn't as lucky as Mr. DiNozzo. One of the bullets punctured his left lung. Therefore we will have to keep him sedated for a few days.

The bullet which went into his lower abdomen did quite some damage. We were able to repair it though. Also in the next few weeks Mr. McGee will be very uncomfortable due to it."

"Will he be alright?" Gibbs finally voiced the dreaded question.

"Yes, if there are no incidents. We think so. But it will still need some time."

"Can we see them?" Ziva now interrupted.

"Mr. McGee is in ICU, I can't let you in there at the moment. You can see Mr. DiNozzo in a few minutes. I'll sent a nurse, which will bring you to him."

"Thank you," sighed Ziva, returning to the chair she had occupied minutes before, while the team leader watched the doctor disappear behind the ER doors again.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously**_

"_Mr. McGee is in ICU, I can't let you in there at the moment. You can see Mr. DiNozzo in a few minutes. I'll sent a nurse, which will bring you to him."_

"_Thank you," sighed Ziva, returning to the chair she had occupied minutes before, while the team leader watched the doctor disappear behind the ER doors again._

* * *

**(Hospital)**

As the nurse finally led them to Tony's room, Ziva's heart kept missing a beat.

Gibbs, who was walking right beside her, put his hand on the small of her back, silently supporting her.

He knew that those two weren't like Jenny and he, they were more like his first wife, Shannon, and him. Gibbs sighed, he hoped that his agents never would have to experience how it feels to lose one's true love.

Also their line of work was a dangerous factor when it came to planning a future.

"There we are," stated the nurse as she stopped in front of a room, "Please make sure not to agitate him when he wakes up. He needs rest."

"Will do," agreed Gibbs.

Satisfied with the answer, the nurse left them.

"I cannot go in there, Gibbs."

"Ziver."

"No."

"He needs ya."

"But seeing him in there would make it real, yes?" Ziva whispered and looked away from Gibbs.

The older agent swiftly made his way over to her other side. Taking her face into his hand he gently forced her to look directly into his blue eyes.

"It is real," he said with vehemence in his voice, which caused a tear to escape from Ziva's eyes.

Gibbs heart broke a little at the sight of this otherwise so strong woman close to tears, "Seeing you," he stated more softer, "When he wakes up, will help him a lot."

"Now, come on. We can't let that fool wake up without his ninja," joked Gibbs lightly, bringing a small smile back onto his agent's face.

* * *

**(Meanwhile Vance's Office)**

Being the Director of a federal agency had its advantages. Not even before Gibbs could contact him, Bethesda Hospital had made him aware of the fact that two of his agents were admitted.

A small creepy smile made its way onto Vance's face as he picked up his phone.

'Leon, my friend. Anything new?' The man on the other end greeted him.

"You could say so," snorted Vance.

'Leon?' The mysterious man asked, his interest stirred.

"Agent DiNozzo got shot at this morning."

"Is he dead." The man asked, excitement lacing his voice.

"No, he will survive," huffed Leon.

'Too bad.'

"Indeed."

'I take it, it was not your doing?'

"No, if I would be behind it, he would be in our morgue right now," laughed Vance.

'Very well,' the man answered, laughing too.

* * *

**(Bethesda)**

The first what the agents saw as they entered Tony's room, was the lone bed which stood in the middle of the white and uninviting hospital room.

The normally lively and joking agent lay motionless in it. The white hospital sheets not forming a big contrast to the pale features of the senior field agent.

He was attached to an heart monitor, which kept beeping constantly while a drip went into the younger man's uninjured arm.

Ziva wanted to turn away and run, but something from deep inside of her kept her firmly in the room.

She slowly approached Tony's prone form. For minutes she just stared down at him before she carefully took his hand into her own. Her small fingers linking with his bigger ones.

Gibbs, who had watched the whole scene, produced a chair from the corner of the room and gently brought his hand onto the Israeli's shoulder, making her sit down.

Wanting to give the young woman some time alone with her still not responding boyfriend, he excused himself to get them some drinks.

"Tony," murmured Ziva softly.

"The doctor said you are going to be ok. I know that sleep is good for you, but you have to wake up, please."

A lone tear made it's way down her cheek.

"They never kept you admitted before. You always come back to work, drugged and clumsy. Please wake up so that we can go home."

* * *

As Gibbs reentered the room, neither of his agents had changed their positions.

"Here," the team leader held a cup to Ziva.

"Thank you, but I do not want to drink coffee, yet."

"No coffee," her boss stated and held the cup a bit closer to her.

Knowing that he wouldn't back off before she at least took the cup, she gingerly extended her hand.

Gibbs smiled, "And now drink," fixing her with one of his stares at the same time.

Ziva sighed and followed his demands. She was surprised to find that instead of coffee the cup held chocolate within. She gave her boss a confused look.

"Makes happy," was all he said and dedicated himself to his own cup again, which held his special brand of coffee within.

"Todah."

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously**_

_Gibbs smiled, "And now drink," fixing her with one of his stares at the same time._

_Ziva sighed and followed his demands. She was surprised to find that instead of coffee the cup held chocolate within. She gave her boss a confused look._

"_Makes happy," was all he said and dedicated himself to his own cup again, which held his special brand of coffee within._

"_Todah."_

* * *

The first thing Tony became aware of was the soft surface he was laying on.

"_Definitive no street,"_ he thought numbly.

He also noticed a constant beeping of some sort to his right, followed by quiet voices.

Tony tried to concentrate on them but he all of the sudden he was getting tired again. Before he knew it, blackness enveloped him once again.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Unbeknown to the team a man had spent the last couple of hours observing their work. The more evidence the team discovered and collected, the more nervous he became.

"I can't let them go," he grimly muttered.

Silently the man crept toward the backdoor of the garage, which was right next to the house. Covered by high hedges and bushes, he easily made his way over.

* * *

"McGoo!"

"What?" An annoyed McGee replied.

"You finished?" teased Tony.

"If you would help me carry the equipment and evidence back to the van, then yes."

Grinning at his colleague, Tony picked up the evidence and loaded it into the truck.

"Why don't you say so, McProbie."

They had just shut the door of the van when a shot rung out...

* * *

The first bullet hit McGee right into his chest

"Probie!" Tony called alarmed, instinctively pulling his friend to the side of the van.

McGee moaned in pain.

"You really need to lay it off, McFood."

"Speaking of yourself, DiFastfood?" coughed Tim. Blood slowly beginning to fill his lungs.

His comment earned McGee a smile from his partner, who desperately tried to stop the bleeding.

"Argh, Tony," screamed McGee as Tony put too much pressure onto his chest, cracking one of his ribs.

"Sorry," muttered the senior field agent while using one of his hands to call an ambulance.

Seconds later Tony felt his arm explode and his mobile phone connecting with his head as it was hurled out of his hand, hit by another bullet which went straight into McGee's abdomen afterward.

* * *

Thinking that the two federal agents would soon be dead anyway, the man left his save shooter position and hurried to the back of the van.

Effortlessly opening the backdoor, he lifted the evidence box out of the car and left unseen.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

**(Present – Tony's Sick Room)**

"Gibbs! Gibbs, Gibbs..." Abby exclaimed worriedly as she entered the room and ran straight to the gray-haired agent.

Enveloping the agitated women, Gibbs tried to calm her down.

"Abs. Shh, you'll wake them. Let 'em sleep."

"Oh..."

Immediately the goth quieted down and looked around the room for the first time since she barged through the doors.

"They are sooo cute," she cooed suddenly, forcing Gibbs to roll his eyes.

While waiting for Tony to wake up, sleep had claimed the tired form of Ziva. Now her head lay on Tony's bed while his hand had found it's way into her hair.

"When did his fingers came there," Abby asked the team leader curious as she made herself comfortable on his lap.

"He's bordering on consciousness. Was stroking her hair for a while. Don't think she noticed it, though."

Sighing, Abby lent back onto Gibbs' chest as they waited for their teammates to wake up.

* * *

**(Another part of the hospital)**

The peace of the room was broken as the alarms went off. Seconds later a nurse ran into the room.

"Code Blue!" She called out.

"Get the crash cart in here!"

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously**_

_(Another part of the hospital)_

_The peace of the room was broken as the alarms went off. Seconds later a nurse ran into the room._

_"__Code Blue!" She called out._

_"Get the crash cart in here!"_

* * *

**(Tony's Hospital Room)**

Much later at night, Tony slowly regained consciousness again.

"Boss?" Tony blinked, warily trying to lift the fog of his eyes.

"About time you woke up," Gibbs greeted him.

"Nice to see you, too. Nice weather, huh?"

"DiNozzo, you feel exactly like you look right now. So why should I ask."

"What do I look like, boss?" he warily asked, propping himself up into an upright position.

"Like crap," deadpanned Gibbs.

"Right," muttered Tony, _"Way to say it," _he thought grumbling, _"But he's right... As always."_

"You got lucky," stated Gibbs earnestly, while Tony glanced at Ziva who still was fast asleep.

"Cellphone hit you right at your temple," remarked Gibbs further.

"Oh. That was what knocked me out," mumbled the senior field agent.

"Uh-Huh."

"McGee..."

"Currently in ICU. The doctors assured me that they would contact me as soon as his condition changes."

"He'll be okay?"

"He needs to get through the night," sighed Gibbs, leaving the rest unsaid.

"Tony?" A sleepy voice questioned.

"Hi, my ninja. Good dreams?"

"You are awake," she looked at him dozily, causing Tony to laugh at the scene.

"Ow, don't make me laugh," the agent breathed as he held a hand to his head.

By now Ziva was standing beside his bed.

Inching closer to Tony, she softly smiled at him, "I could make you do something else," she whispered against his lips, their faces only millimeters apart.

"Ehem," Gibbs coughed.

"Gibbs/Boss!"

While Ziva's reply was more out of shock of their team leader still being in the room, Tony's exclamation was sounding like a whine. A very suffering whine.

"_Couldn't he made himself known AFTER she kissed me,"_ thought Tony grumbling as Ziva slowly detached herself from his personal space.

"Gibbs," the Israeli stated once again, only the faint blush of her cheeks showing her discomfort at being caught.

Just then the bubbly goth in Gibbs' lap woke up and immediately latched herself to Tony's neck.

"Abby!" Both, Gibbs and Ziva, exclaimed.

"What!" The scientist snapped back at the pair, annoyed to be disturbed.

"Abby, I need air," pleaded Tony from under her.

"Oh... OH," Abby released him instantly.

"Thanks," croaked Tony, massaging his neck a bit as Abby grinned faintly at him.

'I'm really sorry.'

'That's ok, Abby.' Tony silently communicated back at her.

After a few minutes of talking Gibbs spoke up.

"Come on, Abbs."

"Gibbs?"

"Let's give them some time alone. We'll go and check on McGee," he said, linking his arm with Abby's as he lead them out of the room.

"Boss can be a real softy, sometimes," commented Tony.

"Yes," replied Ziva as she climbed onto his bed, straddling her injured boyfriend.

"Oh, hey there," smirked the agent as he finally realized where Ziva was.

"Hi," she greeted absently and cocked her head to the side, regarding him.

"You like what you see," he finally asked.

"No."

"No??"

"No, you seem out of place here, yes?" She thoughtfully put a finger to her chin.

"Ah." Tony was at a loss of what to say.

"Kiss me?" He eventually asked.

"Hm..."

"Ziva?"

"I am thinking."

"Huh?"

"If kissing you would be a good idea, my little hairy butt," she elaborated seductively, a smile gracing her features once again.

"Evil ninja chick," grumbled Tony as he had enough of their little play and pulled Ziva to him, kissing her softly.

"I am glad that you are ok," she softly admitted, her head having come to rest on his chest as she lay next to the agent.

"Me too," sighed Tony into her hair.

"I hope McGee will be ok also," she continued.

"Yea, wouldn't be the same without the Probie."

* * *

**(Outside of McGee's sick room)**

"Ah, Agent Gibbs. I was about to contact you."

"Doctor."

"The condition of your agent has improved a lot in the last few hours."

"Really?" Abby asked excited.

"Yes, but please Miss, could you keep it down?"

"To what extent improved?" Gibbs inquired, stopping Abby from saying any kind of apology.

"His heartbeat is more stable and his blood pressure is where we want it to be."

"Can I see Timmy then?"

"Only one person at a time," stated the physician.

Abby looked expectantly at Gibbs.

"Go ahead," the older agent said and motioned her into the room.

"Thank you, Gibbs," smiled Abby, hugging her boss hard.

"Just make sure you get rest also. I'll be with DiNozzo."

As the older agent was about to leave the ICU station the door to the adjoining ICU room was opened.

"He wasn't as lucky as your agent," the nurse from his first visit greeted him, smiling sadly at the dead patient.

Gibbs just nodded and went back to his other team members.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously**_

"_Can I see Timmy then?"_

"_Only one person at a time," stated the physician._

_Abby looked expectantly at Gibbs._

"_Go ahead," the older agent said and motioned her into the room._

"_Thank you, Gibbs," smiled Abby, hugging her boss hard._

"_Just make sure you get rest also. I'll be with DiNozzo."_

_As the older agent was about to leave the ICU station the door to the adjoining ICU room was opened._

"_He wasn't as lucky as your agent," the nurse from his first visit greeted him, smiling sadly at the dead patient._

_Gibbs just nodded and went back to his other team members._

* * *

**(McGee's Room - ICU)**

"Hey Timmy," Abby greeted her unconscious friend cheerfully but quietly, "Don't scare me like that. You hear me? The doctors told us you will be alright in a few weeks. You just need to take it easy while recuperating. I'll make sure you get lots of rest.  
Tony's alright, well not really cause he has a concussion and took a bullet to his arm, but he's awake and talking, so it's all good."

After a brief pause she continued, "Do you know what happened when Gibbs and I walked into Tony's room? ..."

* * *

**(Afternoon - The same day.)**

Since his agents where more or less on the mend, Gibbs decided to check on their case, which technically wasn't their case anymore since Agent Spencer's team has taken over for them.

"Tell me you found something."

'Gibbs.'

"Spencer," Gibbs replied impatiently.

'Michels and Dunnigham were interviewing the neighbors. An older woman, who lives across the street, saw a man observing your team. Apparently he was hiding behind a fence. The woman was able to give my agents a rough description of him and she'll be in later for a more specific sketch.  
The woman also stated that she didn't watched or heard any of the shooting.'

"Nothing at all?"

'No, Agent Michels said that he was more or less screaming in order for her to hear him, so it's most likely she hasn't heard it.'

'Gibbs, we need Abby over here. We found bullet casings behind a taller bush. She's the only one who can prove that the man shot at DiNozzo and McGee.'

"I'll bring her over. The rest of the evidence needs to be processed, too."

'That would be a problem.'

"Spencer."

'The shooter stole the evidence from the van.'

Frustrated Gibbs hung up and went to fulfill the hard task of prying Abby from Tim's side.

* * *

**(Tony's Room – 2 days later)**

„DiNozzo, what are you doing?" exclaimed Gibbs angrily as he came into the room and saw his agent trying to leave his bed.

"Getting up?"

"Stop joking," replied Gibbs gruffly, pushing Tony back onto his bed.

"Boss, seriously I need to get up."

"Why?"

"Ziva."

"Why?"

"Boss!"

"Why do you need to get up and why do you mention Ziva?"

"Cause she suddenly ran out of the room! Now let me go," Tony struggled unsuccessful against his Boss' hold.

"When did she left and what were you two doing?" Gibbs calmly asked, going into investigator-mode.

"About 3 minutes ago and we were talking about what to do when I can get out of here."

"That's all?"

"Yes!" snapped Tony, still irritated, "I haven't said anything what I haven't said before."

"Alright," sighed Gibbs, before he fixed his agent with a glare, "You stay here. In BED. I'll go looking for her."

The only thing Tony could do was to watch as his boss left his room in search of his missing girlfriend. Leaving him behind to figure out what he could have done to upset Ziva so much to make her run away from him.

* * *

**(Hospital corridor - Outside of Tony's room.)**

"Can I help you, sir?" a nurse asked as she saw Gibbs looking in all directions.

"I'm looking for one of my agents," he replied absent minded.

"Maybe I can help you?" She tried anew.

"Woman, dressed in a red shirt and dark cargo pants?"

"Oh yes, she left in directions of the lady restrooms. Follow the green line, turn left next corner. Easy to find."

Saying a quick thanks Gibbs headed off, following the nurse directions.

* * *

**(Hospital – Ladies Restroom)**

"Ziver?"

The Israeli looked up from the sink, to see that Gibbs had come into the room.

"This is the women bathroom, yes?"

Gibbs softly chuckled before answering, "I know someone who follows people of the other gender into restrooms all the time."

Ziva gave him a halfhearted smile.

"Do I need to find another agent who can help us with the field work?"

"What?"

"I..."

"I am not sick!" Ziva protested loudly.

"Didn't said you were."

"What are you aiming for, Gibbs?" she asked with ire in her eyes.

"You're wavering, obviously have just thrown up and at the moment you are looking really pale."

"I am fine!" she exclaimed, crossing her arm defiantly.

"Ziver," Gibbs calmly stated, looking into her eyes.

"No," she whispered.

Softly shaking his head he stepped towards his agent, "Let's go and find out the reason behind all this. Alright?"

She numbly nodded and let him lead her out of the room.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously**_

"_You're wavering, obviously have just thrown up and at the moment you are looking really pale."_

"_I am fine!" she exclaimed, crossing her arm defiantly._

"_Ziver," Gibbs calmly stated, looking into her eyes._

"_No," she whispered._

_Softly shaking his head he stepped towards his agent, "Let's go and find out the reason behind all this. Alright?"_

_She numbly nodded and let him lead her out of the room._

* * *

**(NCIS - Lab)**

"Watcha got, Abbs?" Agent Spencer copied Gibbs.

"Not bad," grinned Abby, "Also Gibbs has a much darker pitch of the voice."

"I'll try my best. You got some results?"

"Of course I do," she exclaimed, punching him lightly on the arm.

"First of all, the casings match with the bullets. I was able to get a perfect fingerprint from one of the casings. And," she clicked on something on her computer screen, "AFIS got a match!" Her pigtails flying as she turned to the agent.

"Commander Jack Peterson!"

"Great work," praised Agent Spencer and left the lab.

The goth grinned triumphantly after him.

* * *

**(Hospital)**

"Well, Miss David," the doctor mused as he flipped through his notes.

"Doctor," Gibbs said impatiently, having followed his agent into the examination room – uninvited.

"You've got the flu," the physician revealed finally.

Ziva, who sat on the end of the table with her legs hanging over the edge, let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and fell backwards. Her curly brown hair sprawled in all directions.

Gibbs only shook his head, amused of his agent's antics.

"I take it you are relived," whispered Gibbs once the doctor was occupied with filling Ziva's prescription.

She looked at him coyly, "Yes, it would not be the right time, no?"

The older agent patted her shoulder reassuring, just as the doctor turned around to them.

"Alright, here's your prescription. Make sure that you follow the instructions and you should be fine in a week."

"Thank you," Ziva said as she hopped of the bed, eager to get back to Tony.

"Hey," Gibbs called out.

Ziva slowed her pace till he had caught up with her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The Israeli furrowed her eyebrows and pointed to a nearby door, "Tony's room."

"Oh no, you aren't."

"Why?"

"Cause you're going to get into his personal space," described Gibbs his agents tendency to be on or at least next to each other in seconds.

"What?"

"Can you say something else than monosyllabic words? Look, you're going to feel and BE very sick in a few hours. Tony can't catch it too. Therefore you need to stay away from each other till you're better. Got it?"

Her shoulders slumped momentarily before she nodded, all the while looking at Tony's door longingly.

"Also," Gibbs started anew, this time smirking, "You may go in there and tell him the news yourself." At the same time he held a mask up, which he had snatched from the examination room.

Ziva sighed, knowing that any protest was useless and took the offending item from him.

As she looked up a few moments later Gibbs had already walked into Tony's room.

* * *

**(McGee's Sick Room)**

After nearly three days of being in the intensive care unit, McGee was finally transferred into one of the more open wards.

"Good morning, Mr. McGee. How are you feeling today?" The doctor asked with a smile.

"Much better, thanks."

"Well your vitals are very good and they keep improving," the physician told him as he placed Tim's chart back down on the foot of the bed.

"How is Agent DiNozzo?" McGee questioned.

"He is improving also, you are being moved into the same room shortly."

"The same room as Tony?" McGee repeated as he closed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" the doctor inquired.

"There is only so many movie quotes you can listen to." McGee replied sarcastically.

The Doctor smiled and walked out the room.

McGee closed his eyes again, inwardly enjoying his last hours of movie quote free time.

* * *

**(Tony's Sick Room)**

"Tony?"

"I'm here," the senior field agent slowly opened his eyes, "What's with the mask, ninja girl?"

Ziva sat on the edge of his bed, her hand folded in her lap, careful not to be too close to her partner.

"Apparently I have caught an insect," she muttered darkly, glaring out of the window.

Tony was about to correct her when he saw Gibbs subtly shaking his head from the other side of his bed.

"Found her sick in the restroom, a doctor diagnosed that she has the flu," explained the gray-haired agent, ignoring Ziva's huffiness.

"Oh."

"I am fine," mumbled Ziva scarcely audible.

Gibbs let out a short laugh and then turned to his senior field agent, "You've got five minutes. She needs to rest and you can't catch that BUG too," he said, emphasizing 'bug' with a smug smile on his face.

"Sure boss," smirked Tony.

After the team leader had left the room, a deep-drawn sign escaped Ziva's lips.

"C'mere, sweet cheeks."

"Tony," she whined.

"I don't care if I get sick."

"But I do."

Silence settled over them, during which Tony linked his fingers with her, gently squeezing them.

"You will be released in two days, yes?"

"Yeah."

"I cannot believe that I got sick just now," growled Ziva.

"I guess you found the only bug who would dare to attack you," laughed Tony.

"This is not funny," huffed Ziva.

"No, it's not," agreed the senior field agent and pulled Ziva close to him.

"DiNozzo!"

"Aw come on, boss. It's just a hug."

"Don't moan about it to me if you get sick," smirked Gibbs, motioning for Ziva to follow him outside.

"Guess that means goodbye," sighed Tony.

"Yes."

"I'm just a phone call away," he reassured his girlfriend while she nodded dejected.

"Hey," Tony stopped her at the doorway, "Ani ohev otach."

"Ani ohevet otcha," she smiled softly at him.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously**_

"_Guess that means goodbye," sighed Tony._

"_Yes." _

"_I'm just a phone call away," he reassured his girlfriend while she nodded dejected._

"_Hey," Tony stopped her at the doorway, "Ani ohev otach "_

"_Ani ohevet otcha," she smiled softly at him._

* * *

**(Car ride – Hospital – Gibbs' Home)**

"Gibbs," Ziva tried to get the attention of her boss.

"Do n't feel so good," she croaked, all of the sudden having turned a lot paler than before.

"Ah damn," Gibbs cursed as he looked at her and let the car come to a squeaking stop.

Not before the car had fully came to a halt, Ziva had already opened the door, emptying her stomach contents onto the sidewalk.

Gibbs grimaced next to her, checking their surroundings for witnesses.

"_Not gonna clean that up if someone is throwing a tantrum about this,"_ mused the agent wryly.

He was brought out of his thoughts as the door on the passenger's side slammed shut again.

"Feeling better?"

"No," she whispered and curled up on her seat.

"Five minutes, then we'll be home," the agent reassured his sick passenger.

Ziva nodded weakly.

* * *

**(Somewhere outside of D.C.)**

"I'm done waiting!"

"You're not the only one."

"I'm an assassin, I'm not doing good at doing nothing," exclaimed a third men.

"The boss told me it won't be long." The leader assured his men.

"Hope so," his men grumbled in unison.

* * *

**(Hospital)**

"McTarget!" Tony cheerfully greeted his partner.

"Please, quiet down," moaned McGee as the nurse locked his bed in place.

"There you go, Mr. McGee. If you need anything, use the bell to your left."

"Thank you," he gave the nurse a fake smile, inwardly asking if she could knock him out.

"So what's up with you?" Tony asked when they were alone again.

"Among the obvious? Just a killer headache."

"Ouch."

"Yes," McGee gritted out through his teeth, "So it would be nice if you could be a bit less loud..."

"Sure."

"Thanks. Hey, where's Ziva? Abbs told me she's here."

"The ninja is sick. Gibbs brought her home to rest."

"Guess we won't see her in the next few days then."

"Nope," Tony answered dejected.

"At least you're allowed to leave in a few days."

"Two," grinned the senior field agent.

"Don't be too moderate about it," muttered his partner darkly.

"I didn't meant to upset you, McGee. How long do they plan to keep you here anyway?"

"About one to two weeks. Another few more weeks till I'm allowed to go back to work."

"Well, look at the bright sight; You'll have time to play your online game, or write another book?"

"You know Tony," contemplated a smiling McGee, "Downtime doesn't sound so bad anymore."

"Yeah. Plus you'll be fused over by Abby, too. No grocery runs or anything else for you."

* * *

**(Gibbs' House)**

While Ziva was mostly with Tony nowadays, Gibbs had left 'her' room as it was, stuffed with her clothes, books and hidden armory.

"Headache?" asked Gibbs as his agent let herself fall on the bed.

Ziva just gave him an irritated look, _"Dumb question."_

"I'll bring you your painkillers. Get INTO bed." Gibbs ordered quietly before leaving the room.

"'kay," yawned Ziva and struggled painfully into a standing position in order to fetch her discarded PJ's from the floor.

"_Ugh, I need another shirt,"_ thought the Israeli as she let the soiled shirt drop back onto the carpet.

Going to the left side of the closet, where Tony had stored some spare clothes, she picked out one of his OSU shirts and unsteadily made her way over to the bed, letting herself drop unceremoniously on top of the blanket.

"Thought I told you to get into bed," smirked Gibbs.

Ziva only rewarded him with a lazy smile, not bothering to even open her eyes.

"Hey," the gray-haired agent nudged her as she didn't made a move to get up.

"Go away, comfy." She mumbled as she rolled onto her stomach, hiding her face in her crossed arms.

Gibbs sighed. Deciding that she was good for the moment he placed the painkillers along with the glass of water on the bedside table before he found another blanket and covered her with it.

Checking if the temperature on the heating was high enough for her, he quietly left the room.

**(An hour later)**

"Ziva?"

Receiving no answer but knowing that he had to wake her, Gibbs pulled the blanket off her sleeping form.

"What now," growled his agent unhappily.

"Agent Spencer called. They caught Commander Peterson," Gibbs informed her, while sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You are going in." Her reply wasn't a question.

"I want to interrogate that bastard."

"Ok."

"You gonna be alright here till I'm back?"

"Gibbs," Ziva protested, "I am not three." She shot him a glare but was interrupted when a coughing fit took hold of her.

"That doesn't mean you want to be left alone when you feel sick," smirked Gibbs, eliciting something close to a growl out of his agent.

"I'll bring us dinner," he promised as he tugged the blanket back around her before leaving.

* * *

**(Hospital)**

"Hey Tony," whispered Abby as she tiptoed to him, careful not to wake McGee.

"Hey Abbs, I thought you were back in your lab?"

"I was but Gibbs called me."

"Ah," smiled the agent, though his smile didn't reached his eyes.

"Aww, you miss her already," exclaimed Abby, enveloping her friend in a gentle hug.

"Yeah, I'm quite a sob, aren't I?" laughed Tony.

"I would call it cute."

"I think I prefer sob, Abbs."

"I spoke to your doctor," grinned the goth.

"How? Isn't there something like patient/physician confidentiality?"

"Yes," grimaced Abby, "I told him I'm your sister."

"He believed that?"

"Why do you ask such a thing," Abby punched his good arm.

"Abbs, injured here!"

Abby only laughed at him.

"I found the shooter," she stated proudly.

"Who was it?"

"Commander Jack Peterson."

"And?" probed Tony, wanting more information.

"He was the CO of the dead Petty Officer!"

"You don't happen to know why he did it, do you?"

"Nope. Gibbs is about to interrogate him though," Abby grinned widely.

* * *

**(NCIS – Observation Room 1)**

Gibbs and Agent Spencer were standing close to the one way mirror, watching their killer pace back and forth the narrow space between door and wall.

His lips moved ever so slightly as he talked silently to himself. The clothes he wore were torn and bloody from where NCIS agents had tackled him to the ground. A makeshift bandaged covering a bullet wound on his arm.

"Guy put up a good fight," remarked Spencer thoughtfully, making Gibbs huff in annoyance.

"He shot at two of my agents and killed a Petty Officer."

Spencer nodded, "You going in or do you want to let him stew a bit more?"

"How long has he been in there?"

"About half an hour."

The gray-haired agent narrowed his eyes at the Commander. On the one hand he wanted to find out why the man opposite the mirror thought it was necessary to shot at his agents and most likely kill them too, but on the other hand he didn't intended to make it an easy interrogation for Peterson.

"Let him stew till tomorrow morning," growled Gibbs.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously**_

_"How long has he been in there?"_

_"About half an hour."_

_The gray-haired agent narrowed his eyes at the Commander. On the one hand he wanted to find out why the man opposite the mirror thought it was necessary to shot at his agents and most likely kill them too, but on the other hand he didn't intended to make it an easy interrogation for Peterson._

_"Let him stew till tomorrow morning," growled Gibbs._

* * *

**(Gibbs' house - evening)**

„Ziver," Gibbs called for the third time.

Since he had left her a few hours ago the flu seemed to have fully broken out. Her cheeks were flushed with fever and formed a stark contrast to her otherwise pale face.

Incidentally he noticed that the water and painkillers, which he left on the bedside table, were gone.

„Hm..." mumbled Ziva sleepily.

„Come on, kid. Time to eat something."

„Why?"

At her childlike response Gibbs couldn't help but to chuckle as he sat down on the edge of the bed, tray still in hand.

"Ziver," he repeated, gently nudging her.

Finally she emerged from under the blankets.

"'m not 'ungry,"

"You will be once you took a bite," he promised, offering her a spoon full of food.

As Ziva turned her head away, Gibbs smirked, "Eat up or I'll spoon-feed you, David."

This got the Israeli's attention as her head snapped back to Gibbs, clearly shocked by his words.

"'ou woul' not do t'at" exclaimed Ziva, her words deformed due to her stuffed nose.

"Try me," smirked Gibbs, offering her the bowl of food and spoon again.

"'ot fair," mumbled his agent as she reluctantly took the offered items from him.

"Good girl," praised Gibbs smugly.

* * *

**(Next Morning - Interrogation)**

"Why have you done it?"

His question was met by silence.

"All the evidence found and re-found in your apartment speaks against you. Making a confession might let the judges go easy on you," Gibbs offered calmly, fully knowing that the Commander would be locked away forever anyway.

"She wanted more than I could offer her."

"She wanted you to leave your wife," deadpanned Gibbs.

"Yes. I told her no and she freaked out, wanted to make our affair public. Her death was an accident. I didn't mean to kill her." Peterson sobbed into his hands.

"And yet, she's dead."

Commander Peterson looked momentarily up at the ice blue eyes of Gibbs before he quickly directed his gaze away from the cold stare he received.

"Shooting at my agents and leaving them to die wasn't an accident either," Gibbs growled through gritted teeth.

"They found her notebook! I couldn't let them take it. I was sure that she had saved all the mails and messages, which I sent her, on it. It was the only thing which harbored proof of our affair."

The Commander was desperate to receive some kind of consolation for his actions.

"I love my wife, I couldn't leave her just because of an affair," Peterson tried to explain as Gibbs made a move to leave, having heard enough.

"You're wrong, Commander. If you had loved her you wouldn't have cheated on her." Gibbs told him in a deadly voice before leaving the room.

Outside he was met by Agent Spencer, who leaned casually against the door of Observation.

"What's with you? You aren't getting old, are you? No screaming or throwing files?"

"Too tired, Spencer," the gray-haired agent smirked, "Got no sleep the last days. Peterson will get what he deserves."

"Hard night?"

"Ziva was sick all night."

"Poor girl, but it can only get better now."

"Hope ya right with that."

* * *

**(Tony's/McGee's sick room)**

"Thanks Ducky, those cookies taste like heaven."

"Way better than the crappy hospital food," agreed McGee.

"I'm glad you like it, Sophie made them."

"Ah," smirked Tony.

"It's not what you think it is, my dear boy."

"Whatever you say Ducky," Tony grinned from ear to ear.

Just then Ducky's mobile phone rang.

"Hello?"

'Hey Duck.'

"Jethro! To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

'A sick Probie.'

"Oh my," exclaimed Ducky, earning curious glances from the two hospitalized agents.

'Flu has taken over completely. Blankets don't seem to warm her up. Already made her as comfortable as possible in front of the fireplace but she's still shivering. Even though she's sleeping at the moment.'

"I believe you gave her the medicine?"

'Yeah, not sure if they are helping though.' Gibbs tried to sound normal but his friend could hear the underlying worry.

"Maybe we should try a different kind," mused Ducky, looking at his watch, "I can drive by the pharmacy and bring something different over in 4 to 5 hours."

'Would be good," Gibbs gruff reply was heard.

"I will see you th...."

"He hung up – as usual," the M.E. shook his head amused.

"Ducky?" Tony asked worried.

"Don't worry Anthony, your better half will be alright in no time," he assured the agent with a grin.

"Better half?" Tony asked, acting offended while McGee snickered next to him.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Previously_**

_'Would be good," Gibbs gruff reply was heard._

"_I will see you th...." _

"_He hung up – as usual," the M.E. shook his head amused._

"_Ducky?" Tony asked worried._

"_Don't worry Anthony, your better half will be alright in no time," he assured the agent with a grin._

"_Better half?" Tony asked, acting offended while McGee snickered next to him._

* * *

**(Earlier – Gibbs' House)**

When Gibbs returned home it was already late afternoon.

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked surprised, having come through the front door just in time to see his agent running around.

The Israeli gave him only a small wave in response.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked sternly as he came closer.

"Co'd," she muttered

"You already have four blankets," Gibbs frowned, checking her temperature with the back of his hand on her forehead.

Ziva gave him a pained smile, "They arr 'ot h'lpig."

"Let's see if an open fire can warm you up."

Leading her gently over to the kitchen table, Gibbs set some water up to boil before he took care of bringing another set of blankets from his room into the living room and lighting a fire in the chimney.

Gibbs then moved his living room furniture around, setting the couch close but not too close in front of the fireplace.

"Come here," he called out for Ziva, who unsteadily made her way over.

"I'll get you some tea now," promised the agent, after having made Ziva lay down on the couch and covering her slender form with the blankets.

As Gibbs came back into the living room a few minutes later, with the fresh cooked tea in hand, Ziva was already fast asleep.

* * *

**(Outside of D.C.)**

"Boss! Didn't know you where going to come."

"It's time to act."

"Great!"

"Agent DiNozzo will be released from hospital in two days. He will not be able to give you much of a fight."

"Boring," chirped one of the goons.

"Will he be alone?" The team leader asked, ignoring his sidekick.

"I'm not sure. There might be a woman with him."

"Agent David?"

"No, the resident forensic scientist."

"Should we take her out, too?"

"I don't care. Just don't leave any witness behind."

"Roger that."

"What about the other targets?" The goon wanted to know.

"Too dangerous at the moment. They are staying too close together. Taking them out would be a risk we can't take at the moment."

"They'll be on us once DiNozzo is dead."

"So? Don't make any mistakes."

"We never make mistakes," replied the team leader coolly.

* * *

**(Hospital)**

"Tony, would you please stop!"

"Leave me alone," grunted Tony, "Do your computer stuff."

"You're calling her nonstop since Ducky left. A sane person would give up after the answering machine goes off and NOT dial the number again and again and again," McGee growled.

"Well, I'm not sane!" Tony exclaimed, flipping his cellphone shut and throwing it at the end of his bed.

"I noticed," mumbled his friend, barely audible.

"Heard that."

"Good."

"I'm just worried, Tim," Tony sighed defeated.

"I know, but remember what Ducky said. She'll be fine. You know how the flu works; First you'll feel worse before it's start to get better again."

"Yeah," Tony nodded, "Sorry about annoying you with the phone," he admitted after a brief pause.

"No problem. Ducky brought us cards. You up for a game?"

"What about your computer stuff?"

"I guess it can wait till you are released."

"Alright," Tony went to sit at the end of McGee's bed so that they could play without either of them being uncomfortable.

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previously**_

"_No problem. Ducky brought us cards. You up for a game?"_

"_What about your computer stuff?"_

"_Can wait till you are released I guess."_

"_Alright," Tony went to sit at the end of McGee's bed so that they could play without either of them being uncomfortable._

* * *

**(Two days later)**

"Tony," the older agent answered the phone dryly.

"Hey boss," greeted Tony nervously.

"She's asleep," Gibbs replied monotone, hanging up for the fourth time that day.

* * *

**(Later the same evening)**

"DiNozzo! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hi boss, nice to see you too."

"DiNozzo!"

"I miss her, boss," Tony bluntly stated, unconsciously making his way past his boss into the house.

"Uh-huh," Gibbs smirked knowingly as he followed his agent into the living room.

"I know you'll throw me out but can I at least see her before you do so?" His eyes begging.

"Come on then," his boss said, pretending to be annoyed with his agent, while he laughed inwardly.

As the two men stopped in front of a door, Gibbs advised his agent to be quiet before he opened the door.

"She looks really pale," observed Tony, standing inside the door, not daring to go past Gibbs into the room.

"That's why she needs rest," stated the older agent as he shut the door again.

Effectively tearing Tony's gaze from the sick form of his girlfriend, as she lay huddled under the blankets, with only a bit of hair and a small part of her face as well as her arm visible.

"Wait," the senior field agent exclaimed rather loudly.

"What was that black thing with the spiky collar in her arm?" He asked in a whisper after having received a glare from his boss.

"Never seen a teddy bear?" Gibbs smirked.

"Huh?"

"Abby gave it to her yesterday. Collar is looking solid but it's as soft as the rest."

"Oh." Tony stopped in his tracks, lost in thought. _"Ninja's hugging a teddy bear!"_

"Time to go home, DiNozzo," Gibbs broke through the thoughts of his agent.

"_Should have made a photo,"_ Tony mused silently.

Just as they had made their way downstairs Gibbs' cellphone rang.

"Gibbs," he answered gruffly.

'He's gone, Gibbs!' Abby exclaimed at the other end of the line, 'I was making dinner and when I went to check on him, he wasn't in bed anymore. Gibbs, I...'

"Abs," he interrupted her, "Calm down. He's here," Gibbs said, giving his senior field agent his second best glare.

'Oh, thank God. I was soooooooo worried.' Abby rambled on.

"I know, Abs. I'll send him back to you. Deal with him."

He smirked, shutting his cellphone a moment later after hearing Abby's reply.

"But boss," Tony immediately protested.

"Tony!"

Not used to be called by his forename by his boss, Tony stared dumbfounded at him.

"Ziva will be fine in a few days. But for now she needs rest. A lot of it. And not to worry about you getting sick also. Go home, let Abby take care of you. Watch a movie. Enjoy your time off."

"Boss," Tony whined in an attempt of protest.

"I'll let her know that you were here," Gibbs said as he more or less pushed his agent out of the front door.

"Can't keep away for freaking two days," Gibbs growled quietly while a smirk was on his lips.

* * *

**(Different part of D.C. - A few minutes later)**

As Tony entered his apartment he knew he was in a lot of trouble.

"Anthony DiNozzo Jr.!"

Tony winced at his friend's high pitched voice.

"What were you thinking?!" Abby demanded, standing to her full high in front of Tony as she fumed.

"Uhm... I wanted to be with my girlfriend when she's sick?" Tony replied slightly sheepish.

Upon hearing Tony referring to Ziva as his 'girlfriend' Abby's anger immediately dissolved and she lunged forward in order to hug the agent.

Tony, expecting to be strangled, tensed momentarily before he slowly relaxed into Abby's embrace.

"That's sweet," he heard Abby say, her voice muffled by his jacket.

"But leaving without a word wasn't sweet at all," she scolded as she broke the embrace.

"I know Abs. I..."

"Don't Abs me!" She interrupted him harshly.

"Okaaayyyy," said Tony slowly, sizing the woman in front of him up. _"Since when does Abby have a twin?"_

"You will go right back to bed!"

"Abs!"

"Don't! Bed now and no dinner for you, mister." Abby ordered with her hands on her hips.

"Fine," huffed Tony, feeling a headache starting to form behind his eyes.

_"I'm not hungry anyway. Mind as well sleep away the days till I can hold my ninja again,"_ Tony thought as he slipped under his blanket, "My ninja.. hm..definitely." He mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**(NCIS – Next day)**

"You noticed anything strange about Leon?"

His colleague thought for a moment, "There are the times when he will sent everyone out of MTAC. No one is allowed to interrupt him or worse coming into the room then."

"That's a very strange behavior."

"Yeah. Got people talking. Also after Leon overheard two techs talking about it, he made sure that they could find another job the next day. He's definitely hiding something."

"Could you keep your eyes and ears open for any other activities?"

"Very risky, Jethro."

"Something is up, and it's nothing good," countered Gibbs.

"As long as you make sure I get my job back afterward, I'm with you on this."

Gibbs laughed at the comment but nodded his assent.

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previously**_

"_Something is up, and it's nothing good," countered Gibbs._

"_As long as you make sure I get my job back afterward, I'm with you on this." _

_Gibbs laughed at this but nodded his assent._

* * *

With his team out of commission Gibbs decided to call it a day and to check on his agents. His first stop was Bethesda.

Walking through the nearly deserted corridors of the hospital, he finally reached the room he was looking for and knocked on the door frame as the door itself was already wide open.

"Hey Tim."

"Boss! Have I slept that long? Visiting hours already?" His agent greeted him drowsy.

Gibbs snorted, "Since when do I need visiting hours?"

"Right."

"Just checking on ya."

"Oh."

"So?" Gibbs asked expectantly.

"Sore but good. This place actually gave me some inspiration for my new book."

"You really wanna risk getting killed by your co-workers?"

"You would kill me?"

"Not me. Speaking about the joker and his ninja."

McGee grimaced, "I might take Jethro to work for a while once the book is released."

"Tim, you won't guess what..." a blond nurse entered the room, but stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the guest, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a visitor. I'll come back later," she said and left hurriedly. But not before winking at the hospitalized agent.

Gibbs groaned inwardly at hearing someone apologize, while a smile stole onto his face.

"Met someone, McGee?" His eyebrows raised in question.

"Uhm..."

"Good for ya, Tim," winked Gibbs, smiling as he stood up.

"Call me if you need anything. I'll need to head back home now."

"Sure boss," McGee answered slightly stunned, "See ya."

* * *

**(Gibbs House)**

"_Four days,"_ thought Gibbs as he ascended the stairs to the room where his sick agent slept, _"She should feel better soon."_

"Hey sleepyhead," Gibbs called grinning as he entered his guest room.

"Hmpf."

Gibbs pulled the blanket of her head, "Wake up, you slept long enough."

"Did not," she coughed, trying to pull the blanket back up.

Not rising to the bait, he kept a firm hold on the blanket while checking her temperature.

"You seem warmer than yesterday," he noticed, "Let me get the thermometer and then we'll go downstairs and cook something."

"You allow me to cook?" She croaked wheezing.

"Nope, you'll be on the couch," he called from across the hallway as he searched for the thermometer.

"You don't sound good. Didn't take your medicine, did ya?" He asked as he returned.

"The pills fell to the floor," Ziva admitted, "Going downstairs was..."

She was interrupted as Gibbs placed the thermometer into her mouth.

"Too strenuous," he finished her sentence, making her nod in agreement.

"Next time you call me," the agent scolded.

"Okay," she mumbled around the thermometer.

"Don't talk," smirked Gibbs.

Ziva nodded sleepily. A moment later the thermometer beeped, alerting them.

"Your fever has gone back up, maybe it's better if you stay here."

"Gibbs!" she looked at him pleadingly, their eyes fighting a silent battle.

"Thought you didn't want to leave your bed," smirked Gibbs after a while.

"That was before you made me hungry and wanting company." She mumbled barely audible, not used to voicing her feelings so openly.

Her tone and downcast posture being the last straw to make a decision.

"Alright," he patted her knee, "But you'll stay put and not wander around."

"Toda," Ziva gave him a small smile.

* * *

**(Living room / kitchen)**

"What.. did .. Peterson say?" The Israeli managed to say between coughs as she settled on the couch.

"Ziva?" Gibbs stuck his head out of the kitchen, "Stop talking and just listen."

She waved her hand in a dismissing manor but kept silent.

"Peterson and the dead PO had an affair. Obviously it was more serious for the Petty Officer than Peterson. The Commander made the usual promise about leaving his wife but never planned to do so.

After a while the PO seemed to have realized that too. She treated Peterson to make their affair public."

"So Peterson killed her," wheezed Ziva, making Gibbs look at her sternly.

"Said it was an accident," he said scoffing, "And when he saw DiNozzo and McGee taking the PO's laptop with them, with all evidence of their affair, he freaked out and shoot at them."

"Idiot," mumbled Ziva.

"That's why love triangles are dangerous," smirked Gibbs, setting a bowl in front of his agent.

"What is this?"

"Food, now shut up and eat."

* * *

**(Outside of Tony's apartment)**

"Target is home." The leader's sidekick spoke into his cellphone.

'Roger. The female?'

"There too."

'Clear shot?'

"Not from the street, but the apartment building across his should do."

'Go and get into position.'

"Roger that."

"Let's park the car somewhere next block and then go and make an apartment available." The sidekick told the men on the backseat coolly.

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **81 days since the last update... Ouch^^ I'll try my best to be faster with the next one^^

As always: **If you liked it - review pls**^^

* * *

_**Previously**_

_'Go and get into position.'_

"_Roger that."_

"_Let's park the car somewhere next block and then go and make an apartment available." The sidekick told the men on the backseat coolly. _

* * *

**(Inside of Tony's Apartment)**

"Tony?"

"Yeah Abs?" Tony asked sleepily, sitting up in bed.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she stood uncertainly in the door frame of his bedroom.

"C'mere," he scooted over to the left side of the bed and patted the spot next to him.

Willingly Abby went to him, hugging him before she settled into the free place.

"I'm sorry, too. I should have told you or at least left you a message," he winked at her.

"I would have tied you up if you had told me, but a message would have worked," she agreed with him.

"Gibbs would scoff at us for apologizing," giggled Abby after a while.

"And he would head-slap me," corrected Tony, "Luckily I don't see him anywhere."

He looked around, checking, "At least I hope he's not."

"Gibbs is magic! He'll probably know anyway," grinned Abby widely.

Next to her Tony groaned, "Not very encouraging Abs," sending his friend into another fit of laughter.

* * *

**(Gibbs' House) **

"I brought you something from the office."

Ziva looked at him questionably.

"The file," she coughed as she spotted the familiar manila folder.

"Yeah, wanna tell me what sets you so off about it?"

"I thought I should not talk." She smiled cheekily at him.

Gibbs returned her smirk, "What is out of place?"

"High Mossad officers are rarely at the same place together - that openly. A safety precaution, as you would call it. Also if they come together, the place and time is a need to know basis only. And now they get killed just the moment they are all together? The file said that there was no meeting planned. Them crossing path that morning was filed away as coincidence," she sighed, pausing every so often as a cough treated to come out.

"I don't believe in something like coincidence."

"Me neither," whispered Ziva her eyes fixed on the file, "But I cannot see anything else wrong with the report. It is unnerving!"

"If they would false a report they would do their best to make it as believable as possible, right?"

"Yes."

"So we need to find the one thing they oversaw to cover."

"How?" She asked him as he stood up and left the room momentarily.

"Write the names of all officers down. The time of the attack and where it was. I'll get McGee to check if they were supposed to be there in the first place." Gibbs told her as he handed her a notebook.

"Is McGee not too injured for that?"

"He can write on his book, so he can type."

"He is writing another book?" Ziva exclaimed, her voice breaking under the stress and sending her into a coughing fit.

"Easy," Gibbs handed her a glass of water, "Already told him that he's signing his own death with it."

Ziva scoffed raspy, "He knew this too when he published his other books."

"Yeah," smirked Gibbs, "Said he's bringing his dog to work when he'll publish it."

"Will not keep me from murdering him," yawned his agent, the effects of the medication kicking in.

"No bloodshed during work. Means too much paperwork."

"Okay," Ziva replied yawning, her eyes drifting shut as sleep claimed her.

* * *

**(Opposite Tony's Apartment)**

"Who's there?"

"Electric company! We need to check your power supply."

"I don't know of any repairs!"

"We sent a mail to all residents last week."

"I didn't got anything!"

"Sir, the sooner you let us in, the sooner we'll be gone again," the team leader replied, smirking evil-minded at his sidekick as the door buzzer was finally heard.

"Childplay," whispered the sidekick as they ascended the stairs.

"Knock, shoot and done?"

"Yes."

"May I?"

"Go ahead," the team leader motioned to the door of the apartment which lay right across Tony's.

Straightening his clothes the bulky sidekick approached the door and knocked.

"Who's there?"

"Electric company." the man replied, rolling his eyes in direction of his leader.

"No, you don't look like someone working for an electric company!"

The sidekick raised his eyebrow, "Sir, please open the door," he nicely tried again.

"Go away scum," screamed the man agitated.

"Why why why. Always those mistrusting old people," the team leader shook his head and motioned for his two goons to break down the door.

_~ /crack/ ~_

"Go aw.." The man screamed in fear as he backed against a wall in his apartment.

Before the old man could say anything else the sidekick had placed a bullet neatly in the middle of his forehead.

"How about you go away," laughed the sidekick.

"Repair the door," the leader ordered, looking around the small apartment. "And make sure no one noticed us."

**(A few minutes later)**

"Needed to kill an old lady across the hall. She was spying on us the whole time. Since we cut the phone line and I didn't found a cellphone, it's safe to say that she didn't called the cops. Rest of the house is empty."

"Sometimes I envy those who have normal working hours," laughed the leader.

"Boss, the curtains of DiNozzo's Apartment were just pulled close!"

"Damn, we'll wait then."

* * *

**(Across the street)**

"Thanks," Tony whispered after Abby had blocked the sun from streaming into his apartment.

"No problem, can't have you suffered. Is the headache already fading?"

"A bit, yes."

Abby walked into his kitchen in order to get the popcorn, "You still up for a movie?"

"Abs," he smiled at his returning friend.

"Right, don't answer that."

* * *

**(Next Day – Flu: Day 5)**

"Bed!"

"Gibbs," whined Ziva, "I feel better!"

"David, you go back to bed. Right NOW!" barked Gibbs.

"But..." defeated she made her way upstairs.

Gibbs felt bad. As he went upstairs a little while later to check on his sick agent, he found her playing with the hem of her blanket. Her cellphone lying on the covers not far away.

Gibbs signed, "Ziver," but she refused to met his eyes and kept staring at the wall in front of her.

The older agent smiled at her behavior but the look in her eyes made him become serious again.

"What is it," he quietly asked as he took a seat on the bed.

"I feel... lonely, yes?" she quietly told him, unsure of her confession she looked out of the window.

"_So that's why she came downstairs." _

"Ziver, I like your company. But the basement is too cold for you at the moment. You know that."

His agent nodded gloomy.

"I could make your comfortable on the couch, watching TV?" suggested the team leader carefully.

"You do not have cable," smirked Ziva, "Or DVD's or a player." A frown lined her face.

Gibbs huffed smiling, "You could use your notebook to watch films."

"Unlike Tony I don't like to watch movies again and again."

"Read a book?"

"My eyes are still hurting."

"Calling DiNozzo, then?"

"Abby answered his phones. She told me that he cannot speak, cause he was -quoting Abby- 'A bad bad DiNozzo.'"

"Sounds like Abby," laughed Gibbs, regarding his female agent again. "What has he done now?"

"Something about sneaking out to the grocery store for snacks ..."

The gray-haired agent snorted, highly amused by what he had heard, "So his stomach got the upper hand again. I'll think of something to occupy you. Maybe I'll even ask Abby if she let's Tony from the hook," he tried to brighten her sullen mood.

"Ok."

"Why don't you sleep for a bit?"

"I don't feel like sleeping. That is all I did for the last few days," complained Ziva.

"_No wonder she didn't start to feel bored earlier."_

"Clean your guns?" smirked Gibbs.

"My cleaning kit is at Tony's."

"That's something easily changed," commented Gibbs and disappeared out of the room.

Once back, he held his guns and cleaning tools out to her, along with his second weapon, "Here."

Confused she took them and placed them carefully on the towel he had brought, too.

"While you're on it," said the agent casually, referring to his weapons.

The 'And that you won't get too bored too fast' hung unspoken over them. Nonetheless, Ziva smiled.

As Gibbs turned to leave the room, he stood in the doorway for a few moments, watching as his agent produced her own gun out from under her pillow and then carefully begun to disassembled it.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**Sidenote: Facts about a certain Israeli Agency aren't in accordance with reality. It's fiction. So no flames =P (or knives...)**  
**


End file.
